


r0oftop

by yuyutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Angst, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, literally don’t know how to tag this, rooftop, shitty lawn chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyutos/pseuds/yuyutos
Summary: seungjun and hyojin have a much needed conversation.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin & Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	r0oftop

**Author's Note:**

> it’s very short once more; i have no brainpower to write smth long haha. this was originally going to be an small angst piece but i have way too much angst in my drafts, so i turned this into fluff!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! <33

seungjun seemed to be lost in his thoughts recently.

hyojin would catch him staring at the wall in his room or curled up on the sidelines in their company’s practice room. he seemed to be okay. he would stick his tongue out whenever he met hyojin’s eyes or push back changyoon’s hands when the older bugged him.

but hyojin knew him better than anyone else, including himself.

“seungjun,” he whispered, crawling into the younger’s bed. the younger turned around and glared at him.

“what!?” his eyebrows creased together angrily. hyojin rolled his eyes and cupped his palms around his lips, although the action wasn’t very necessary considering jaeyoung and yuto could hear them perfectly.

“meet me on our building’s rooftop for a surprise.” he winked. seungjun sighed dramatically and sat up, throwing his comforter to the foot of his mattress.

“you’re annoying,” he complained, standing up and allowing for hyojin to drag him outside. “manager’s going to be mad.” he chimed. hyojin unlocked their door and led him to the elevators, pressing the button up.

“we’re not allowed rooftop access, jinnie,” he sang. “i didn’t know you were the bad boy type,” he teased, rubbing his eyes groggily. hyojin mocked his words and simply opened the door to the rooftop.

“the rooftop lock broke. they’re planning on fixing it soon, but for now it’ll be our secret,” hyojin explained. “now sit.” he pushed down on seungjun’s shoulders, placing him in the shitty lawn chairs he bought with minkyun.

“is kim hyojin finally taking me out on a date?” seungjun raised an eyebrow, a small smirk across his lips. “would’ve expected better seating.”

“stop being sarcastic for a second and listen to me, you dork.” hyojin playfully glared with an exaggerated, loud huff of breath. seungjun pursed his lips together, leaning back into the crossed cloth. “is there something that you’re worrying about, seungjun?” his tone was much softer, eyes tender and full of care.

“no.” he denied firmly, crossing his arms with a shake of his head. “i’m worried about catching hypothermia because you brought me here without warning,” seungjun retorted.

“don’t exaggerate! you can only get that in the snow!” hyojin exclaimed, pointing a finger at his shivering member.

“you can get it in any circumstance when the temperature’s cold!”

“can not!”

“can too!”

“wait.” hyojin stopped their bickering by putting his hand up. “don’t throw me off track, here! i’m trying to be serious. is something bothering you?” he moved his hand to seungjun’s shoulder. “you know, if you don’t want to talk about it, we could forget you almost froze to death up here and just go along with our days.” he smiled.

“it’s really nothing. it’s stupid.” he sharply exhaled. hyojin frowned and leaned in.

“ya know, your feelings aren’t stupid.” he poked seungjun’s cheek. “you can tell me anything, no matter how small you think it is.”

“i’m just… tired,” he answered with a small sigh. “it’s stupid, but i kinda miss it when you used to crawl into my bed and cuddle with me. after our comeback, you stopped doing it and i couldn’t fall asleep the same,” seungjun bashfully admitted, voice so quiet that hyojin had to strain his ears to hear.

“you what?” he squinted his eyes, lips contorted to show his confusion. truth be told, hyojin heard perfectly. he just wanted to hear seungjun repeat his words.

“i miss it when you cuddle with me to sleep.” seungjun turned to face the opposite direction of hyojin, crossing his arms in slight embarrassment. his whole body suddenly felt like he was embraced in flames, ignoring the freezing temperatures he earlier complained about.

“aw, you missed my cuddles?” hyojin gasped lightly, gripping his thin t-shirt. seungjun was going to make him melt into a puddle of tenderness. “hug me, right now.” he playfully demanded, opening his arms.

“no, you suck! you made me nearly freeze to death so i could admit this!” seungjun sent his infamous death glare to the older, although his crimson face was showcasing another emotion.

“i guess that means i owe you cuddles, hm?” hyojin slyly stated, helping the younger up to his feet. “i can warm you up and can help you fall asleep properly.” he convinced, eyebrows raised in a hopeful manner. seungjun sighed and squeaked as hyojin tugged on his hand to lead him back into their dorms.

“let’s just make sure we don’t wake yuto and jaeyoung up.”

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts, seunghyo only
> 
> hopefully i will write smth long next time, but tbh i think the next thing i will put out will be short too haha.
> 
> thank you for reading and i really hope you liked it!! thank you <333


End file.
